Emolga
|border = |name = Emolga |jname = (エモンガ Emonga) |image = Emonga.png |ndex = 587 |evofrom = None |evointo = None |gen = Generation V |pronun = E-MOL-guh |hp = 55 |atk = 75 |def = 60 |satk = 75 |sdef = 60 |spd = 103 |total = 428 |species = Sky Squirrel Pokémon |type = / |height = 0.4 m |weight = 5.0 kg |ability = Static Motor Drive (Dream World) |color = White |gender = 50% ♂/50% ♀ }} Emolga (Japanese: エモンガ Emonga) is an / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It has the ability Static and its classification is the Flying Squirrel Pokémon. Appearance Emolga is a flying squirrel-like Pokémon that may have the resemblence of Pichu, Pikachu, Plusle, Minun and Pachirisu. It has white fur on it's face, and front side of the body. The rest of it is yellow in the inside of it's membrane. The back of Emolga's head is covered in black. it has large ears that are close to each other, inside it's ears the outside part is yellow and the center is white. The two black parts on it's forehead look like triangles. Like all the electric rodent Pokémon, Emolga stores electricity in pouches on cheeks that are yellow like Pachirisu's. Emolga's stubby forearms has 3 fingers on each hand, there's black in the outside which is part of it's incredibly large membrane that it uses to glide. Emolga is expert glider whenever is around trees or from danger. It's legs are very short and it's has small oval-shaped feet but with no toes like Plusle and Minun. It's tail is long and shaped like a lightning bolt, and the the base of it is yellow, the rest is black. Evolution Emolga does not evolve. In the Anime See ''Iris' Emolga and Elesa's Emolga. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Route 5-16, Dragonspiral Tower, Village Bridge, Giant Chasm, Abundant Shrine, Lostlorn Forest |bwrarity=Rare }} Pokédex Entries |black=The energy made in its cheeks' electric pouches is stored inside its membranes and released while it is gliding. |white=They live on treetops and glide using the inside of a cape-like membrane while discharging electricity. |black 2=It glides on its outstretched membrane while shocking foes with the electricity stored in the pouches on its cheek. |white 2=It glides on its outstretched membrane while shocking foes with the electricity stored in the pouches on its cheek. }} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |name = Emolga }} Origins Design origins Emolga's design is based on a flying squirrel. Etymology Emolga's name may be a combination of the word "Electric" and "momonga" flying squirrel. Trainers with an Emolga *Iris *Elesa Trivia * Emolga is the Generation V "Pikachu Clone", a group of rodent-like Pokémon that have slightly similar appearances and abilities to Pikachu. * Emolga is the first Electric/Flying Pokémon introduced since Zapdos in Generation I. It is also the first Pokémon to be Electric/Flying and not be legendary. * It is one of the few -type Pokémon with cheek pouches used for storing energy. Others include Pikachu, Raichu, Pichu, Plusle, Minun and Pachirisu. *Even though Emolga is a -type, it can not learn Fly. Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Electric Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon